Afterglow
by RainyRain123
Summary: Momo menyobek foto-foto; dan Dell membuang cincinnya. [DellMomo, au, ficlet] [teruntuk kindovvf]


_Vocaloid/Utauloid/Voyakiloid belong to Yamaha corp. I take nothing except pleasure from making this fic._

 _Note: dellmomo, au, ficlet. Terima kasih dan selamat membaca._

 _(untuk **anggi** tersayang, di hari ulang tahunnya :) /telat /kab00r)_

* * *

 **Afterglow**

* * *

Momo menyobek foto-foto itu menjadi serpih kecil. Satu lembar. Dua lembar. Semuanya, tak bersisa. Tangannya yang mungil menangkup potongan-potongan berwarna, mozaik berserak berupa wajahnya, dan wajah pemuda itu. Perlahan, sungai di bawah membawa ingatannya pergi.

Horison membara dalam senja.

.

Dell membuka telapak tangannya. Melirik sekilas benda bundar berkilau di sana, kepalanya seakan dihujani pecahan kaca. Dia tidak menunggu. Aliran air di bawah jembatan membawa benda itu hilang ke dasar.

Lembayung terbakar merah.

.

Mata mereka bertemu.

"Ehem. Kau mengotori sungai."

"Kurasa kertasmu lebih banyak."

"Yah, iya. Tapi cincin itu bisa merusak ekosistem."

"Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri."

Mereka berdua diam. Momo, tangan terentang ke depan, berpegangan pada langkan jembatan. Dell, bersidekap, menumpu badannya dengan santai.

Momo duluan bicara, "Maaf aku tidak sopan. Sepertinya harimu berat."

"Kau juga. Kertas apa itu tadi? Ijazah?"

"Bukan," Momo menghela napas. "Tidak lebih penting dari nilai-nilai sekolahku."

"Pacarmu?"

"Ya."

"Oh."

Dell ikut menghela napas. Selalu begini. Selalu dia yang tidak tahu caranya mengeluarkan kekata. Apa karena dia membosankan, sehingga dia ditolak? Tapi, apa yang harus dia katakan?

"Jangan menyerah."

Momo memaksa sebuah senyum. "Mungkin keberuntungan kita akan datang nanti."

Dell mengangguk samar, setengah percaya. Setengahnya lagi berpikir bahwa terlalu muluk jika ia berani percaya.

Momo tidak berkata apa-apa. Pandangannya menyapu senja yang dikirim lewat ujung sungai. Langit masih terbakar, masih belum padam.

"Mereka bilang ini jembatan keajaiban."

Momo menoleh, pemuda di sampingnya masih memperhatikan riak air. "Dan kau percaya? Tidak kusangka laki-laki ternyata bisa tahu romantika."

"Bukan," Dell mendengus. "Aku hanya percaya satu-satunya keajaiban yang ada di atas jembatan ini adalah betapa dekatnya kita dengan kematian."

Momo melotot, "Tunggu! Kau—kau tidak bermaksud bunuh diri, 'kan?"

Dell menggeleng. Membiarkan angin mengisi kekosongan percakapan aneh mereka. Dua orang asing, dengan dua masalah sama.

"Baguslah. Aku tidak tahan membayangkan ada orang sekarat di dekatku."

"Kita semua akan sekarat pada waktunya. Kau hanya perlu terbiasa."

"Tidak juga." Momo menopang dagunya. "Aku tidak akan terbiasa dengan semua ini."

Dell menemukan dirinya menatap lama pada gadis di sampingnya. Rambut panjang merah muda itu seperti sentuhan fajar. Memandangnya seperti ini ternyata menyenangkan, sebelum gadis itu tiba-tiba balas menatapnya dan berbisik,

"Aku tidak akan pernah sama lagi."

Lampu jalan berkedip sebentar sebelum terangnya membuat mata Dell kepayahan. Terlalu silau. Dia bahkan tidak awas melihat perubahan ekspresi rekan bicaranya.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus memulai lagi."

Dell menunggu. Merogoh kantung celana dan menemukan kotak kecil di sana. "Mau rokok?" tawarnya.

Momo berjengit. "Tidak. Dan jika kau tidak merokok di dekatku, aku akan sangat berterima kasih."

Dell menghiraukannya, menjepit rokok di sela bibirnya, mencari pemantik.

"Sial. Ketinggalan."

Momo tertawa singkat. "Kau harus sering-sering kelupaan."

Alih-alih menyimpan, Dell tetap menggigit rokok itu. Ada kelegaan ganjil setiap dia menemukan rasa pahit di dalam mulutnya. "Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mencoba lagi."

Momo diam. Pandangannya terpaku pada garis rahang Dell yang mengeras. Ada sesuatu, pikirnya. Ada sesuatu yang membuat Momo bicara sebebas ini pada orang asing yang dia temui di atas jembatan sepi.

"Seperti bagaimana cara mempercayai lagi?"

"Ya," jawab Dell. "Seperti bagaimana cara mempercayai lagi."

"Atau merasa baikan."

"Atau apakah aku akan merasakan hal yang sama pada orang lain."

Momo tersenyum. "Kautahu? Kau lumayan juga."

"Dan kau lucu juga. Gadis-gadis yang kutahu menerima patah hati dengan menghabiskan tisu untuk menyedot ingus."

Momo tak bisa menahan tawa. "Kalau begitu kau harus sering melihat dunia, Bung."

"Aku ragu bisa melihat dunia dengan cara yang sama lagi."

Momo mengiyakan dalam hati. Satu hal dalam hidup yang dia tahu adalah dunia tidak akan terasa sama setelah dia tahu ada yang berubah. Foto-foto itu, misalnya. Atau caranya memulai hari. Atau betapa banyak yang harus dia singkirkan untuk kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri. Dan betapa banyak hal yang dia perlukan untuk membuang perasaan sakit di hatinya, menumpuknya, sehingga hari ini (dan foto-foto itu) akan jadi satu episode hidupnya yang bisa dia tertawakan dengan santai beberapa tahun ke depan.

Dell mengulanginya dalam hati. Dunia pasti berubah. Lagi-lagi. Dia mungkin akan sulit menerima, tapi di hari-hari ke depan, dia mungkin bisa kembali. Dia akan bekerja sampai larut, sampai semaput. Dia akan membeli rokok sebanyak-banyaknya. Dia akan bermain _game_ , menemui sahabatnya yang sudah lama hilang kontak, tertawa di antara liburan bersama keluarganya. Semua tidak akan sama, tapi setidaknya, Dell ingin dirinya tetap begini.

Sinar terakhir senja telah hilang sepenuhnya.

Dell menatap mata hijau gadis itu. "Sudah malam. Mau kuantar pulang?"

Momo menatap mata rubi pemuda itu. "Tidak, terima kasih, _sir_. Rumahku tidak terlalu jauh."

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu sampai 'tidak terlalu jauh'."

Momo tertawa lepas, "Aku kira akan menangis, tadi. Tapi untunglah ada kau."

"Mungkin ini takdir." Dell tersenyum kecil. Tiba-tiba merasa konyol dan kekanakan.

"Berhenti bercanda, uh, tunggu. Aku yakin aku tidak tahu namamu."

"Bagaimana bisa tahu? Kenalan saja kita belum."

Momo tertawa lagi, dan Dell tersenyum lagi. Untuk sesaat, mereka lupa tentang foto dan cincin yang kini sudah hilang, ditelan sungai. Momo baru menyadari betapa jangkungnya pemuda ini. Dell baru menyadari bahwa mata gadis ini sangat indah di bawah langit malam.

Yang Momo bayangkan: dia dan pemuda ini tersesat di tengah kota, mengunjungi kedai es krim, menghabiskan _roll_ kamera tua hanya untuk mendapatkan sudut potret yang bagus. Momo membayangkan ribuan foto yang akan dia simpan di laci, atau menempelnya menutupi dinding, atau sekadar berserak-rantak di kasurnya. Dan ada pemuda ini di sampingnya.

Yang Dell bayangkan: dia dan gadis ini mengucapkan selamat malam di telepon. Ketika jarak bukan penghalang, dan memangkas rindu pun bisa dilakukan setiap saat. Dia akan pulang terlalu malam, dan gadis ini akan ada di rumahnya, menunggunya. Ada cincin tipis yang warnanya seterang bintang-bintang.

Tapi tak ada satu pun imaji itu yang mereka katakan.

"Yah," Momo berdeham. "Halo. Namaku Momone Momo."

"Honne Dell."

Mereka tersenyum bersama.

"Baiklah, Dell. Ayo, kita mulai dari awal."

"Harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu."


End file.
